Prowl meets Jigsaw
Transformers 2K5 - Prowl - mercredi, septembre 24, 2014, 10:05 Cliffside Settlement - Sonic Canyons Approached via nearby lifts and some very careful treading along the narrow "roads" in the cliff face, these Cybertronian settlements are little more than squarish balcony-like entrances that bore further into the "crust". They're connected on the outside by what looks like some complex, shock-absorbing scaffolding, which proves necessary by the resonating sound of machinery thrashing the dwellings every so often. It seems canyon inhabitants prefer bronze and greenish paneling. Contents: Set Home The thundering sound of Cybertron's internal workings pound the valley unrelentlessly, but the inhabitants are completely unaffected as they go about their business in the cliffside settlement. Jigsaw isn't up in his usual suite today, instead overseeing a mining operation near one of the canyons. It looks like the miners are gearing up to detonate a sizable chunk of raw metal, and the governor is perched behind a short barrier, alongside some of his council. Sonic Canyons are a bit farther from Iacon then he is used to travel but Prowl likes to drive. Keeps the reflexes sharp. He does miss his Cybertronian alt-mode with the large tires giving better grip over the metal roads. Lucky for him Wheeljack came up with 'Cybertronian tires', kinda like winter tires but more suited for the slippery metal of their homeworld. Now he is off to see the Governor of Sonic Canyons who made a very public declaration of support for the Autobots in the wake of the Tarn affair. The police car pulls up to the designated meeting location near the Canyons. Transforming back into his robot mode minus the big missile launchers, Prowl puts on his diplomacy face and walks over to the Governor's position but waits politely instead of interrupting. "Cover your audials," Jigsaw shouts to Prowl over the ambient mechanical thrum. There's a few more warning shouts before the group gathered hunkers down and shields themselves in some manner. "CONTACT!" a miner yells before the nearby wall explodes with a tremendous -CRACK-. Giant chunks of metal roll out around the barriers and clouds of particles waft upwards from the valley. Eventually Jigsaw stands and "dusts" himself off, smiling slightly. "Hello Prowl! What is it you wanted to see me about? And please speak loudly. Sad to see the Prime hasn't accompanied you." Prowl dampers his audios a few seconds and returns them to their natural level. "Greetings Governor and thank you for agreeing to see me on such short notice. Actually I do not get to see Rodimus much these days. We are busy on different cases." Speaking loudly for secret stuff tricky but some part of it will be public soon enough. "Well given your public offer for support, I believe it is time for me to 'cash in' on that offer sir." "The Tarn situation has been evolving slowly but in the right direction. We have managed to arrest the main corrupted elements, this will be made public soon. We now have the problem of drilling down to the smaller problems and frankly it would be alot of micro-management and require lots of time and resources to prosecute every small unprofessional conduct in a timely fashion. We agreed that the best solution would be re-education. Preach by exemple if you will. We want to make an 'officer exchange program' between Retoris, Sonic Canyons and Tarn. Certain officers would be exchanged in hopes to polish up the Tarn forces by exemple." Jigsaw lifts an optic ridge and eyes Prowl closely, remaining quiet for a few moments. A miner rushes over to get his signature on something. "Officer exchange... You want to give us some smaller corrupted elements?" he grins, waggling the stylus he's handed. "Well, I'm glad you find this city-state morally healthy enough to turn officers around. But I've always kept my word, you're welcome to do so. I'm just a bit disheartened that the Prime himself couldn't come see me about this. I suppose he's a busy mech, like you said... How long do you intend for the exchange to go on? As long as it takes?" Prowl nods as Jigsaw catches on "Yes. Something like that. Perhaps those smaller corrupted element will clean their act up if they can work without peer pressure from other corrupted element. When they return and realize the clean cops outnumbers the bad ones...things will balance out. Yes I do think highly of your city-state. That public declaration could have brought repercussions for you but you went ahead anyway. I notice these kind of things." The Autobot checks his datapad for the calendar. "I was thinking three months rotations. Send them three months here, three months in Retoris and send them back. You can also profit from this by sending your own in Retoris for a while and in Tarn. Give your people a chance to see different settings with different constraints. Maybe pick up some tricks that can be adapted to your own city-state." He ponders for a second or two "I will see about getting hold of Prime see if he can stop by and maybe you can give him a tour of the current mining projects?" Oh yeah throwing Rodimus under the bus but it is tactically sound. Jigsaw smirks and folds his arms. "Well you needn't pressure him. You mechs are naturally always welcome to come around and check things out." He moves to head up the sloping path up towards the settlement, and his group of councilors follow quickly. "That sounds good to me. Just transmit the data to review and I can prepare for the exchange. I have a few officers that could benefit from getting out of these canyons. Did you need anything else?" Prowl shakes his head and extands his hand "No sir. That was the only small favor I had to ask." he says with a smile "And as usual your cooperation is much appreciated." ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *